


Sword at Sunrise

by Lexigent



Category: Coriolanus - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/212124.html?thread=8886172#cmt8886172">"any, any, exercising to start the day"</a> at <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/>fic-promptly</a>."></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword at Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



Even when Martius is on leave at his family's home, he does not neglect his military drills.

He leaves his sleeping wife wrapped in the sheets when the sun has barely tinged the horizon, picks up his sword and walks towards the gardens with long, decisive strides. The early morning air feels cool on his skin. He grimaces as he starts his routine of twisting, turning, parrying imaginary blows. He can feel the pull of scar tissue across muscles, performs the same movements over and over until the pull lessens and his movements become more fluid. He closes his eyes, moves like a man entranced, and his mouth opens in a silent laugh of triumph as he feels his body yield to the commands of his mind.

When he opens his eyes again, he meets the watchful gaze of his son across the garden. 

Young Martius is rooted to the spot, the expression on his face a mixture of horror and amazement. Martius swallows hard and puts his sword down, panting. His mouth twists itself into a grin.

"You can fight me for sport in a year or two, son."

Young Martius nods curtly. Martius crosses the distance between them and lays a hand on his son's shoulder, gently turning him around back towards the house.

"Let's wake up your mother. The day's begun."


End file.
